


On Exhibit or: It's not Kidnapping, It's Blackmail

by smutdouble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angstshipping - Freeform, Bronzeshipping, Deathshipping, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Yamishipping, crosshipping - Freeform, hikarishipping - Freeform, psychoshipping, yuumeishipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutdouble/pseuds/smutdouble
Summary: Weeks later, the strange albino that assaulted Bakura Ryou on the train turns up to drag him into a bigger scheme. Sequel to Pulling Trains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed some shippings in that tag list (TIL yuumeeishipping), but fuck it, we can all extrapolate what's going on. Also made the 'relationships' category a little more literal for simplicity's sake. Some of them are just screwing for work purposes, after all.
> 
> Yeah, so, I wasn't going to expand on Pulling Trains, because it has undertones of incest, and incest is one of those things that like... I'll gloss over it if it's necessary for realism (ie, I needed a non-magical reason for Marik to basically have a twin), but it's not a thing I like to think about too hard.
> 
> Then again, I also like challenging myself, and I think the situation that developed in my head is sort of interesting, so I want to see where it goes. If sibling incest REALLY squicks you, however, I suggest you turn back now.

Ryou tried to focus on the numbers, letters, and symbols the professor scrawled across the board. They seemed to swim and blur as his concentration wandered. He rubbed his eyes and tapped his pen on his desk. The girls giggling behind him didn't help. What was so funny, anyway? He glanced over his shoulder. Their giggles stopped for a moment, and then resumed louder than before. It attracted the attention of a boy behind them, who leaned to peer at the phone in one of the girls' hands. She gestured with her phone and then pointed at Ryou. 

Nervous now, Ryou turned toward the front again. The professor continued teaching, either oblivious to or purposely ignoring the disturbance.

A phone chimed in some other corner of the room, followed by a voice saying, "What the...?

Another chime. "Ew, is this a joke?"

More beeps and buzzes followed. "Hey, it's that one kid!"

"Who is that?"

"The British kid!"

"Bakura?"

"What's Bakura?"

"Oh my god!"

Ryou's eyes darted around the room. Small pockets of students had clustered around the nearest phones they could get to. Sweat broke out on Ryou's skin. His hand shook as it withdrew his own buzzing phone from his pocket. It was a What's App message, from an unknown user, with a video attachment. The thumbnail told him everything he needed to know. Him, with his legs wrapped around the waist of a tan, muscular blond. 

He felt cold. 

"Bakura Ryou!" 

Ryou's head snapped up. The professor was looking right at him. Did he have a phone? Had he seen what was happening? What was even happening?

"What is the meaning of this disturbance?"

"I-" Ryou's voice stuck in his throat. "I-"

"Distribution of pornographic material, on campus, during class time? The dean will hear about this!"

"But I- I was..." Ryou glanced around frantically. Nothing but a sea of staring faces. Grinning. Frowning. Laughing. Sneering.

"This institution will not tolerate such delinquent, indecent behavior! I'll have you expelled!"

The faces. The eyes. He couldn't take the eyes. 

Ryou jumped up and dashed for the door, fighting through the jeering throng. He threw open the door and made it two steps into the hall before something stopped him. Someone. Two someones. Two tan blonds grabbed each of his arms.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, too close to his ear. "You look flustered."

Ryou struggled, but he couldn't move. "Let me go! I have to go!"

"Sh," a third voice breathed. 

Ryou looked up at Akiefa. The albino smirked as he approached. 

"You need to relax, Bakura Ryou from Britain." Pale hands tugged at Ryou's fly. "Here. I'll help you."

"No..." Ryou whimpered as the hand slipped into his skivvies. 

"So much tension," Akiefa purred.

"He's stiff as a rock," Marik agreed as he and Kek nuzzled Ryou's neck. 

"Let's massage some of it out," Akiefa grinned.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

Ryou woke up with nausea in his belly and precum on his sheets. He jerked upright in the filtered sunlight, knotting his fingers in his hair as he caught his breath. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up like this. Hard bodies and red eyes had infected his dreams.

He tossed off his sheets and swung his feet onto the floor. His cock stared up at him from his lap. Ryou glared back. It was bad enough that whenever he stopped studying, or working, or playing games, all he could think about was Akiefa's lips, or Kek's chest, or Marik's hands. It was bad enough that he hadn't left the campus in weeks, for fear of running into the trio of predators stalking the train lines. Why did his treacherous willie have to jump at every stray, sexual thought like some desperate nympho? 

Akiefa shouldn't have been able to make him cum. Who would ever believe he hadn't liked it? Especially when sometimes even he wondered if he'd liked it... worried that he'd liked it...

No! No, no, no! 

Things to do. He had a 3D modeling project to finish before Summer break, and a math class in two hours, and...

He stumbled to his dresser and dug out some loose jeans and a long t-shirt. There was just enough time to grab a coffee from the school store before he had to get himself together for the day. He definitely needed some fresh air. 

His hand was on the doorknob when his phone buzzed in his pocket. His heart stopped as he flashed back to his dream. It didn't help that his phone didn't recognize the caller. With a deep breath, he dragged his thumb across the screen and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Rykkun."

Ryou let out a breath. "Good morning, dad." He stepped into the hallway and locked the door behind him. 

"Did I call too early? Geeze, I'm sorry. You'd think I'd have time zones figured out after all these years, but sometimes I forget where I am."

"It's fine," Ryou said. "I was just heading out for a walk, so..."

"How are you liking Domino City?"

It's awful, Ryou thought. "It's fine," Ryou said. "School keeps me busy, so I haven't had a lot of time to explore, but... It's fine."

"I'm glad you're taking this seriously, but don't work too hard. There's plenty of time for that after you graduate."

"How's the dig going? Are you still in Egypt?" Anything to change the subject. He wasn't sure he could hold it together if he had to keep talking about his free time.

Excitement brightened his father's voice. "You know those two huts that we were excavating?"

"Yes." Ryou blinked as he stepped into the sunlight.

"We have may have stumbled across an entire lost village! Do you know how rare that is these days?"

"That's great!" Ryou meant it, too, in spite of his personal troubles and sour mood. His dad had been chasing that unique, history making find for as long as Ryou could remember.

"Yeah! I'm glad you think so..." His father trailed off, suddenly sheepish.

"What?" Ryou asked nervously.

"It's turning into a very complicated research project, and I need to file some requests to expand the radius of the dig site before someone else swoops in on it."

"You're not making it to Domino for Summer break." It was a statement, variations of which Ryou had heard often enough. This was probably the most it had ever hurt to hear, though. Even if he couldn't tell his dad what happened, he'd really wanted to be with someone he knew and trusted right now. Someone who could make him feel safe. A familiar face in the sea of strangeness.

"I'm sorry, Rykkun. I promise I'll make it for Winter break."

Ryou shook his head, even though his father couldn't see it. "No, it's fine. I understand."

"Hey. Get out there and explore. I'll need a good tour guide when I visit."

Ryou forced a laugh. "Right. Love you... Bye..."

He wasn't really listening when his father returned the farewell. All by himself. He was stuck all by himself in this big, strange, apparently dangerous city. What was he going to do by himself for a month?

As he moved to put his phone into his pocket, it slipped suddenly out of his hand. Ryou turned around and froze as his eyes wandered up the figure behind him. 

Blue jeans. Untucked, red dress shirt. White hair. Red eyes.

Ryou's own eyes darted around. Just like his dream, he expected the other two to jump out and grab him. Was this a dream? It couldn't be real.

"Stay cool. I'm here by myself and I just want to talk."

Ryou's attention landed on the phone in Akiefa's hand. "You took my phone." He didn't know what else to say. His brain was barely processing any of this.

"I intend to give it back..." Akiefa let the implication hang in the air.

Ryou thought about running. He thought about screaming for help. He thought about taking his phone by force. But if Akiefa did manage to escape, he had the incriminating video and the contact information for everyone Ryou knew. 

Akiefa grinned as he slipped the phone into his back pocket. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm getting coffee," Ryou forced past the lump in his throat. 

"Cool! I love coffee!" Akiefa linked elbows with Ryou. "Let's go."

Completely flustered and overwhelmed, Ryou resumed his trek. The albino kept pace with him as though he already knew where they were going. Did he? "How did you find me?" Ryou asked. 

Akiefa gave him a sardonic, sideways look. "Really, Bakura Ryou, student of Domino University?"

"But-" Ryou bit his lip and watched his feet. "Why did you find me? I haven't told anyone... anything."

"Yeah," Akiefa nodded. "I know." He paused. "I hear your summer break just opened up."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Are you stalking me?"

Akiefa shrugged. "If happening to overhear your conversation in a public place is stalking."

Ryou's heart hammered in his chest. "Please. I upheld my end of the bargain."

"You upheld your end of that deal, yes. Maybe I have a new deal."

"No..." Ryou begged. He struggled to keep his voice level. He didn't want to attract too much attention to their conversation. He'd already noticed some people glancing at them as they walked past.

"I haven't told you what I want yet."

"Please leave me alone. I'm begging you."

"No," Akiefa said casually. "I don't think so."

They remained silent until they reached the school store. Ryou didn't know what else to say, and Akiefa didn't seem in any hurry to talk about whatever he'd come to discuss. When they walked inside, Akiefa finally let go of his arm. Ryou hesitated, and then moved to the drink case with the cans of coffee. He dawdled over which can he wanted, trying to think of an escape plan. He couldn't trust that Akiefa only wanted to talk. He'd lied so smoothly at the train station. All of his thoughts led back to his phone, though. He had to humor Akiefa until he got his phone back. 

The same way he'd had to humor him until his got his clothes back. Look where that got him.

Trying not to look too terrified, Ryou brought the coffee to the checkout counter and fumbled for his money. Another can clanked onto the counter. Ryou blinked at Akiefa as he nudged Ryou off to the side. He already had money in his hand. "What-" Ryou started.

The grin Akiefa shot at him would have seemed genuinely friendly to anyone who didn't know what happened on the train. "Hey, I know you're a grown up college man now, but that doesn't mean I can't buy my little bro a coffee."

He said it in Japanese, and before Ryou could get a handle on whether he'd misunderstood or Akiefa had misspoken, the drinks were paid for and Akiefa was leading him outside. Ryou shook his head like an Etcha Sketch and started over. "Please tell me why you're here. I have to get ready for class."

Akiefa poked him in the shoulder. "You're my brother now."

"Why?" 

"Because that's the deal." Akiefa folded his legs and sat under a tree. He smirked up at Ryou, waiting.

His phone. Ryou groaned and sat next to him. He concentrated on rolling the untouched can between his hands. He waited as Akiefa took a long sip of his own coffee. The wanker really enjoyed the power he had right now, didn't he?

"I run a website," Akiefa said. "It spans a wide range of kinks, but it's all centered around a specific type of incest."

The can in Ryou's hands stopped moving.

"Anyone can get two porn stars together and put the word 'incest' in the title, but you know what's hard to fake?"

In the pause that followed, Ryou realized Akiefa wanted him to respond. "Twins?" So Kek and Marik really had been brothers. 

"That's our philosophy. When you know it's twins, you know it's real. I have two, beautiful pairs of twins working for me and the subscribers drink it up."

Ryou peered sideways through his bangs. "But... We're not brothers."

"We could be," Akiefa grinned. "Two brothers, separated at birth. One growing up in Egypt, one growing up in Britain, both always feeling like something was missing until they reunite in Japan. Stories like that are great for business."

"But it would break your rule," Ryou protested, searching for an excuse to avoid being involved in this.

Akiefa pulled out his phone and thumbed through some menus. "It really is weird how alike we look." He tilted the phone so that Ryou could see the picture of Akiefa plowing him from behind. 

In the space of a gasp, Ryou's face went hot. His hand shot out to cover the screen. "Put that away," he hissed frantically.

"Do you agree?"

"Fine, yes, the resemblance is uncanny, put it away," Ryou begged.

As he spoke, Akiefa closed the image and put his phone in his pocket. "You said that your dad was gone a lot. You don't know that we're not related."

"That's ridiculous. Father wouldn't have cheated on mum."

The albino shrugged. "It's possible enough for my purposes."

Next defense, then. "You want me to give you dirty pictures to sell by threatening me with dirty pictures you already have? That doesn't make any sense."

"If I release these, you get nothing but shame. If you cooperate with me, I'll pay you the same wage as the others."

"I don't want money. I want you to leave me alone."

"My website is very secure and exclusive. I know exactly who I'm selling to. If anyone you know sees the content, it's because they were already a pervert to begin with."

"How could I possibly trust you? You've done nothing but tell lies and throw around threats."

"Mm. But if it is true, it's the much safer option. If it's not true, you're fucked either way. May as well err on the side of caution, yes?"

"I- but-" Ryou panted, trying to think of something. "School..."

"I wouldn't dream of making you drop out of school. I only want your time from the day Summer break begins until the day Summer break ends. If things go well, we'll see about Winter and Spring break."

Ryou wanted to throw up, or cry, or something. 

"Don't give me that look. I won't make you do anything you haven't done already, and there's less sex involved than you're probably thinking." He paused, and then chuckled. "I guess there is one hard thing you'll have to do."

Ryou gulped. "W-what?"

Akiefa leaned in until their noses almost touched. "You'll have to pretend you love me." He rose to his feet. "I won't keep you from your class." He tossed Ryou's phone onto the grass. "Meet me here when the break starts. If I don't see you before the sky turns orange, if you don't come alone, if I find out you talked to anyone, your life is over. Cool?"

Ryou snatched up his phone and hurried to his dorm room without looking back. Akiefa let him go without comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while because I had to do some googling. I really hope I didn't bite off more than I could chew trying to set this in Japan. 
> 
> I tried to make it clear in the writing, but in case it's not, the Mutou twins are usually speaking Japanese when they talk. I wrote it in English because Ryou's the point of view character and since I already set him up as being bilingual, he should be able to understand what they're saying for the most part. Is that convoluted? I don't know. Let's just get on with it.

Ryou trudged across the campus with his backpack and his duffel bag. He'd told his father that he'd found some friends to spend the break with and dodged the rest of the follow up questions. His sadness over not seeing his father had begun edging into anger toward the end. If dad had just come through for bloody once in his bloody life, they'd be heading to a nice, safe hotel right now. Of course if Ryou had been able to tell him about the train incident, he had no doubt that his father would get to him somehow, but he couldn't, and he shouldn't need a crisis to see his father, anyway. 

He spotted Akiefa leaning against the tree, wearing another dress shirt rolled up at the elbows. When he grinned his sharp grin, Ryou's heart skipped a few beats. 

"That was fast," Akiefa said. "You made the right choice." He grabbed the handle of Ryou's duffel bag. "Let me help you with that."

Ryou surrendered without fighting. Akiefa led him toward the guest parking lot. "Where are we going?" Ryou asked.

"Our house." Akiefa led him to a nondescript gray car and opened the trunk. "I'm sure you have questions and objections and emotions to process. You've got three hours to do it." After locking Ryou's bags, including his backpack with his phone, in the trunk Akiefa opened the passenger door. "In you go, little bro."

This was so bad. So, so bad. But if Akiefa wanted to really hurt him, he would've done it by now, right? And what choice did he have at this point? Ryou buckled himself in more out of habit than any conscious decision and stared straight ahead as Akiefa slipped behind the wheel. Ryou squeezed his hands in his lap, unsure what to do with them. The car smelled weird, in that way that all strange cars smell weird. 

Silence hung around them as they left the parking lot. Akiefa seemed content to ignore it for a while. Or maybe he was waiting for Ryou to speak first. Ryou did have plenty of questions. He wasn't convinced he wanted to think about the answers until he had to, though. "You said two twins, right?" Ryou stammered. 

Akiefa nodded. "The Ishtars, who you met, and the Mutous."

Ryou gulped. He had a follow up question, but he couldn't make himself form the words. If he asked the question, he'd have to hear the answer.

"You might like Yugi," Akiefa continued contemplatively. "Yami's a... what's that word? Flashy and moody."

Ryou eyed him sideways.

Akiefa snapped his fingers. "Queen."

"You're kidnapping me and forcing me to shag people I don't even know. You can't seriously expect me to like any of it."

"You're better off finding things to like about it. You'll be on camera all the time. If you break character, you break our contract."

Ryou paled. "All the time?"

"It's like a Big Brother House situation." Akiefa laughed. "Get it?"

"But... the bathrooms?"

"The site spans a lot of fetishes," was his simple answer.

Ryou stared at his lap. Which was worse? Strangers watching him piss, or people he knew watching him get gang-banged in public? He'd probably never have to look the strangers in the eye, at least.

Akiefa grinned. "Are you shy about peeing on camera?"

Ryou scowled at him. What was wrong with him that he thought any of this was funny? Sadistic wanker. Ryou would have had some words for him, but he didn't want to risk ticking him off. 

"That's cool. I've never had anyone to sell as the shy one. We can work with that."

"You don't feel the slightest bit guilty about any of this, do you?" Ryou asked softly. 

Akiefa shrugged. "It has to be done, and it has to be you. Nothing else matters."

Ryou pressed his face against the passenger window. The glass cooled his burning forehead as he watched the city slip past. He had no frame of reference for where they were going. He didn't know what he would do with the information if he had it. All he could do was watch the buildings fall away and the crowds thin. There were other cars on the road, but no one paid them any mind. The sense of isolation should have been terrifying, but Ryou took a moment to memorize the feeling of being invisible. Take it with him.

He closed his eyes. "If I can't break character, I'm assuming it's a live stream."

"That's right."

"We should work out our backstory now, then."

"That's mostly up to you. It will be easier for you to keep the story straight if you make it up yourself. I can follow you. I'm good at improvising."

"But you've been live streaming for a while, right? I don't know anything about you. How am I supposed to make up stories about us?"

Akiefa pursed his lips. After a moment he said, "We were both born while our parents were visiting Egypt, but I was stolen from the hospital. There's no reason for us to know anything else about each other yet."

Ryou picked at his nails. "Did we meet on the, uh, train?"

"It is easier to base lies on truth," Akiefa nodded.

"But the rest of it didn't happen..."

"The rest of what?" Akiefa shot him a grin and a wink.

With a sigh, Ryou looked out the window again. Scenery turned back into shops and restaurants as they passed through a town so quaint that for a moment his wonder and curiosity overrode his foreboding. There was a rustic hotel. A place that looked like a traditional bath house. A theater. They crossed the whole thing in about twenty minutes. Then there were green hills sparsely dotted with houses and trees. Akiefa turned down a dirt road that led to one of these houses. 

It was a boxy, two-story structure with tall, thin windows slatted across the front. The roof was flat, with a fence around the edge. Ryou thought he saw the greenery of a garden peering over the top, but it was hard to tell. 

Akiefa parked the car and whipped out his phone. His thumbs flew across the keyboard. "What's your name?" He asked. 

"I told you..."

Akiefa rolled his eyes and jerked his chin toward the house. "For the show."

"Um..."

Akiefa sighed and kept typing. "You're Riku."

Before Ryou could protest its similarity to Rykkun, Akiefa was reaching across him to pull a pair of black, thick-rimmed glassed out of the glove compartment. 

He held them up. "This is a camera. If they're on my face, the camera is on. Are we cool?"

"Do I call you Akiefa?" Ryou stammered. 

"Call me 'oniisan.'" A pale finger flipped a J shape through the air next to a pale cheek. "Look happy." Unfolding the glasses, Akiefa climbed out of the car. When he opened Ryou's door, his face seemed different. He'd softened the corners of his grin and the glasses somehow made him look a lot less threatening. 

Ryou took the outstretched hand and let Akiefa help him out of the car. Akiefa pulled him close enough to put a hand on his waist as he gestured at the house. 

"What do you think?" He asked. 

Clean air filled Ryou's lungs. Dots of light and shadow swayed on the walls of the house. "It's nice." It was a lot prettier than he'd expected. He'd expected six people packed into a sketchy flat. Maybe Akiefa hadn't been exaggerating the scale of his operation. 

"Come on." If he wasn't actually giddy, he was really good at affecting giddy. The arm around Ryou's waist nudged him toward the house. "I'll send Kek out for our stuff. I really want to show you our room."

Already? Seriously? He was grateful when Akiefa's hand slipped away to untie his shoes. Though he knew he'd have to get used to Akiefa touching him, the possessive physicality of the grip made his heart thunder.

The expansive living room stretched all the way to the roof. A line of wooden columns separated a kitchen from the rest of the main room. Stairs ran up one wall, and a balcony wrapped around the top. He could see doors on the second floor that he presumed were bedrooms. Music pulsed through the house from the open one. Maybe some kind of J-pop?

"That's the TV where we have gaming tournaments." Akiefa gestured toward a decently sized flat-screen. "You said you like video games, right?"

"Mostly rpgs, but competitive games can be fun, too." Ryou twisted his fingers in the hem of his shirt. There had to be cameras, but they weren't immediately visible.

A blond head popped up from the other side of the couch. Kek grinned. Marik sat up from somewhere underneath him. His hair was almost as disheveled as his twin's. "Riku! You did decide to join us!"

"Were you two messing around down there?" A deeper voice asked in Japanese. "I thought we were getting ready to go shopping." A slender, petite youth crossed his arms on the railing in front of the open bedroom door. His dark hair had a red sheen to it. It formed a crown of three, neatly sculpted spikes around his head. Rich purple eyes moved to the much paler pair. "Oh? Who is this?"

Ryou bowed slightly. The other male exuded a regallity that put him on edge. "Hello. I'm-" Blimey, Akiefa hadn't offered him a last name. He supposed formality didn't matter much if they were all meant to be shagging each other anyway. But that line of thought led to upsetting places. "I'm Riku. Um..." He'd wanted to say more, but in his flustered mindset he couldn't think of the Japanese words.

The young man smiled. "I'm Mutou Yami. I thought your whole family was dead, Web Master." There was a hint of sarcastic teasing to his tone.

Akiefa grinned. "Shai favors me."

Yami snorted. "Better for all of us that way, I'm sure."

The other Mutou peered over the railing. "The Web Master has a brother? Aw! That's so sweet! Maybe he won't be so lonely anymore!" 

If Yami was petite, the male that Ryou assumed must be Yugi was best described as childishly short. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, Akiefa would've been right. There was something inherently likeable about Yugi. As it stood, he seemed too cute and innocent to be involved in something like this. 

Of course, Ryou had been blackmailed into participation. Who could say Akiefa hadn't done something similar to the Mutou brothers? Yugi seemed genuinely comfortable, but there was a weird tension between Yami and Akiefa.

Akiefa gave Ryou a one-armed hug. "I know. We have so much catching up to do, I don't know where to start."

Marik moaned something in Arabic. At some point, Kek had resumed mouthing at his neck and throat. Kek murmured something in response, but again, Ryou couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Marik," Yami whined. 

"Let them finish," Yugi shrugged. "We have all day."

"My eye-liner is perfect now. Ugh, I'm already melting in this humidity. I hate the summer."

Yugi laughed and squeezed Yami's hand. "You'll look just as good in thirty minutes as you do now. I promise."

Ryou lost the rest of the conversation as Akiefa led him to a door next to the kitchen. It opened to a short, glass hallway that led to a small, wooden building with large windows. A short stone wall separate a sun room from a small pool. Clouds of steam hovered around the glass ceiling and fogged the windows. 

"Have you ever been in a bath house before?" Akiefa asked.

Ryou shook his head. The idea of a giant hot tub had a lot of appeal. The greenery pressing in around the house was beautiful. 

"Gods, it's so cool out here at night. I'll have to show you once we get you settled in."

"I don't have a bathing suit." Ryou said it without thinking, and then immediately blushed. "Oh..." His face grew hotter as Akiefa brushed his hair aside.

"Are you shy? That's so cute."

"No one's seen me naked in..." Well, since the train, but that wasn't... Where were the cameras? Was it too foggy in here? "Um..."

Akiefa chuckled. "You know, the funny thing about being twins? We've sort of already seen each other naked."

"Oniisan..." Ryou giggled nervously. It was a weird thought. He hadn't properly seen any of them naked. Even on the train, they'd only undressed enough to pull out their cocks. His eyes drifted to the hollow of Akiefa's throat. His top button was undone. Ryou gulped. 

The backs of Akiefa's fingers pressed on Ryou's brow. "You're pink. Is it that hot in here?"

"I'm nervous." 

Without breaking contact, the pale hand found it's way to Ryou's jaw. "You're okay." 

Akiefa leaned closer. Ryou closed his eyes and braced himself. The kiss was gentle and brief. When it broke, Akiefa tilted his head to study Ryou over his glasses. "Riku..." His thumb stroked Ryou's lower lip.

Oh, geeze. He had to calm down. Were they going to do it here? He had to calm down. "Y-yes?"

Akiefa shrugged. "I don't know. I'm glad you're here. The others have a... " His eyes drifted up as he searched for the word. "Special connection. I didn't know what it felt like." He shoved one hand in his pocket and rubbed the back of his head with the other. "Listen. I'm rambling like an idiot."

The shady bastard was a good actor. Ryou might have believed him if it weren't for the incident that brought them together. He had to step up his own efforts. He didn't want to get in trouble. Taking a breath, he linked his arm through Akiefa's. "You could never sound like an idiot, oniisan."

Akiefa smiled at him. "I'll show you upstairs."

Ryou forced a return smile and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. First undiluted tendershipping scene.

Ryou tried to ignore the sounds coming from the couch as he followed Akiefa upstairs. The image of Marik straddling Kek's lap with his pants around his thighs would not leave his head, though. At least the music from the Mutou's room overrode Marik's moans once they were in Akiefa's room. 

His room, as well, apparently. Ryou focused on that thought as he looked around. There was a closet. A futon. A computer desk. A small dresser. He'd been hoping to learn a bit more about Akiefa, but aside from the desktop computer, the room didn't tell him much. 

A sliding door showed a tiled room with a toilet, a sink, and an alcove with a detachable shower head. Ryou wandered in, mostly to put space between him and the albino sitting on the futon watching him. There wasn't anything by the sink, but it was probably all stashed in the medicine cabinet. Akiefa was neat, then. That was a thing. 

A second metallic tube leading from the wall in the shower nook caught his attention. It ended in a thin, sleek, metal cylinder. Ryou's brow crinkled as he unhooked it from the wall.

"It's for cleaning out," Akiefa said before Ryou could ask. 

Ryou looked at him.

"Before anal?" Akiefa raised an eyebrow. 

Ryou put it back quickly.

Akiefa laughed. "It's not a snake, Riku."

"Is- Is that a thing you have to do?" Ryou stammered. 

"Whatever you prefer. Kek likes to do it. When we do the longer or more intense events, extra preparation helps."

Ryou tugged at the hem of his shirt again. He gathered that Akiefa meant they played sex games of some kind. He'd expected as much. Reality shows usually involved themed games or competitions. The word 'intense' worried him. "Can you give me an example?"

"Hm..." Akiefa leaned back. "In the past my involvement in the show was mostly technical. I'd make and enforce rules for the games, maybe participate a little bit, but it was a running joke that I was mostly a nameless administrator." 

"Is that why they're calling you Web Master?"

"It's cheesy, right?" Akiefa half-smiled. "If it helps, I didn't invent it myself." He patted the futon. When Ryou sat next to him, Akiefa put an arm around his shoulders. "So, I put together an event where they took turns fucking me to see who could make me cum first. It took at least an hour. I cleaned out before that one."

Before he could stop himself, Ryou was trying to picture someone like Yugi screwing someone like Akiefa. It was a weird thought for a lot of reasons. "An hour? Did it hurt?"

"Nah. We go through a lot of lube in this house."

"Huh..." Ryou trailed off. 

"Have you ever..."

The first idea that jumped to Ryou's mind was denial, so he said, "No. I haven't even... I never knew how to... Where to start... with anyone..."

Akiefa grinned. "I gathered that earlier. I meant by yourself. Have you ever put anything in your butt?"

Ryou shook his head. His throat felt too tight to speak. Akiefa's whole body was pressed against his side now. Like Kek on the train.

"Fingers? Thermometers?"

"No... nothing..."

"Gods, it feels so good, Riku. There's this spot... You know about that yeah?"

"I've heard of it. I never tried finding it. I'm not sure how." Kek had found it. And Akiefa was right. All things considered, it had felt good. Physically good. Emotionally icky.

"It's easier with help. I'll show you." Akiefa kissed him, and then stood up. "Take off your pants."

Ryou hesitated, watching Akiefa go to the dresser. This was the reason he'd come here. At least it was only Akiefa, for now. He unbutton his jeans and stripped to his skivvies. 

"Look at you." Akiefa got on his knees between Ryou's legs, leaving the sizeable bottle of lube on the floor. He braced his hands on either side of Ryou's thighs and stole another kiss. 

As his tongue nudged at Ryou's lips, one of those hands followed Ryou's thigh to his hip and up under his shirt. Ryou let his tongue inside. He needed to cooperate. At least Akiefa was being gentle about it. Ryou supposed Akiefa needed to be nice in the same way Ryou needed to cooperate. They were both playing a role. So Akiefa couldn't hurt him, then. As long as Ryou made allowances for the more vanilla activities, he could probably beg out of anything scary.

Akiefa's palm stroked across Ryou's belly and down to his groin. He squeezed Ryou's genitals through his underwear. Ryou gasped. Chuckling, Akiefa drew the tip of his nose along Ryou's jaw, and then kissed his neck. Ryou found himself lifting his hips to press against the kneading fingers. Encouraged, the fingers sought their way through the slot in front of his underwear, exploring for bare skin.

Straightening to get a better look, Akiefa pulled Ryou's cock out. Red eyes watched Ryou. A soft smile crinkled their edges as Akiefa toyed with Ryou's hardening member. Ryou's hands fidgeted at his chest. There were more eyes watching him. Eyes that he couldn't see. What were they thinking of him right now? He felt like he should be doing more, but he was frozen.

Pale fingers hooked into the waist band of Ryou's skivvies. Ryou shifted so that Akiefa could pull them off. The albino's smile never wavered. Ryou found himself staring at that mouth. Thinking of the way it felt polishing his knob. Akiefa had told him he was better off looking for things to like. If he had to put up with this anyway, he may as well let himself want another blow job. He couldn't bring himself to ask for it, though.

Akiefa filled his palm with lube. As he slathered Ryou's length with it, his tongue probed Ryou's mouth. Shaking hands gripped Akiefa's shirt at the shoulders. Akiefa's hand made wet noises as it slicked up and down Ryou's cock. Ryou squirmed.

Akiefa switched hands so that his slick fingers could wander lower. He watched Ryou's face intensely as the tip of one finger rubbed Ryou's asshole. 

Ryou clenched involuntarily. "Ak- ah, oniisan..."

"Sh... It's only one finger."

Ryou bit his lip as the finger pushed. It didn't hurt. He hadn't expected it to hurt, but he was worried about where Akiefa intended to stop. His bum hadn't felt right for days after taking all three of them. Maybe they'd rushed into it too quickly. Maybe he'd been too tense. He definitely wasn't any more relaxed now than he had been then. Maybe most of the sense of wrongness had been psychological and it would get better if he got used to it. 

At least pretending to be a shy virgin helped cover the true source of his anxiety. His grip on Akiefa's shirt tightened as the finger slid to the middle knuckle. 

"You're so warm, Riku," Akiefa purred. 

Deeper again, all the way this time. The finger probed and wiggled until it hit the spot that caused Ryou to jump and gasp. He tried to forget the cold heart behind the gentle touches, sweet words, and soft smiles. Tried to focus on feeling. 

Akiefa started to look at the digit dragging in and out of Ryou's body. Started to show it to the people watching from his eyes. Ryou's stomach twisted. With a sudden burst of inspiration, he grabbed the front of Akiefa's shirt and pulled him close again. "Please kiss me, oniisan. Please kiss me forever." Before Akiefa could do anything else, Ryou's lips were on his mouth, his jaw, his throat, the bit of his chest showing through the V of his collar. He wished he'd thought of hiding under Akiefa's body earlier, but better late than never. 

A chuckle vibrated Akiefa's throat. "My hands are messy. Help with my shirt?"

Making sure to stay close, Ryou fumbled with the buttons. His hips bucked and rocked as Akiefa toyed with him. Ryou's pressed his hot face against Akiefa's chest, moaning. The pale fist pumped his cock faster as Akiefa added a second finger. They rubbed and tickled the deep spot until Ryou squealed. 

"You're so cute, Riku, so, so cute..." 

"Ahhoniisan!" Ryou arched against Akiefa's bare torso, still clutching the open flaps of his shirt. He bucked and writhed and wriggled until he peaked. His eyes slipped open and met Akiefa's. He could see his reflection in the glasses, pink and panting and wild-haired.

Akiefa pressed closer as they brushed noses. Then his eyes flicked down. He let out a short laugh. "Oh. Oops."

Ryou followed Akiefa's gaze to his cum-splattered shirt. 

"Here. I'll throw it in the wash later." 

"It's o-" Ryou started to protest, but Akiefa had Ryou's shirt halfway over his head. He balled it up and tossed it over his shoulder. Fully naked, Ryou held his human shield tighter as he watched his last bit of cover hit the ground a few feet away.

Akiefa kissed him, pressing their bodies together. Ryou encouraged it, silently pleading for Akiefa to stay on top of him. Trying to think of something he could do about his exposure. Take Akiefa's shirt somehow? He whimpered when he felt Akiefa pulling away, rising to his feet and presenting Ryou with an eyeful of the tent in his jeans. His fingers combed Ryou's hair away from his face. Ryou clung to Akiefa's hips. "Please come back, I want you on top of me," he tried.

Akiefa's thumb stroked Ryou's cheek. "I would love to be on top of you, Riku," he smiled. "But I want you to suck my cock a little bit first."

Ryou's eyes dropped to Akiefa's zipper. He bit his lip. Then he fumbled Akiefa's fly open and pulled his pants down. The albino's cock stood out, rigid, inches from Ryou's face. 

"Lick it," Akiefa suggested.

Turning his head sideways, Ryou gingerly traced the underside of Akiefa's shaft with his tongue. 

"Look at me," Akiefa purred, gently toying with Ryou's hair. 

Brown eyes flicked up as Ryou repeated the lick with more pressure. Akiefa's breath trembled. 

"Oh, yes..." Akiefa's eyes lidded. "Now lick around the tip."

Barely stopping from balking at the saltiness, Ryou used the tip of his tongue to paint Akiefa's bellend with precum.

"That's so good, little bro. Gods..." Akiefa gathered all of Ryou's hair into one fist, but it was only to keep it out of Ryou's face. Aside from the verbal directions, he didn't make any effort manipulate Ryou's movements. He didn't even thrust his hips. His pleasure was obvious in his expression and breathing, but he remained patient. Played his role. "Open your mouth. Use your lips."

Ryou followed the suggestion slowly. He'd sucked dick before. It hadn't been ideal then, either. None of this was ideal. At least it didn't hurt. He hollowed out his cheeks like he'd seen in porn. Akiefa responded with an audible moan. Ryou couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth, so he used his other hand to compensate. He stroked awkwardly, slicking his hand with saliva as he drew back and spreading it along Akiefa's length as he leaned forward.

"Yes. Really get it wet. Don't be afraid to drool all over it. It's okay."

Feeling gross, but wanting to keep Akiefa happy, Ryou worked his mouth to summon up more spit. 

"It's like your mouth is watering for my cock. I love it," Akiefa moaned. 

Ryou hummed a sound that he hoped came across as positive agreement. 

Akiefa fingered the strands of bangs that had come loose from his fist. "Gods, I want to fuck you. You think fingers feel good? Just wait until you feel a cock rubbing against your prostate. It's the best, Riku."

Ryou swallowed, drawing off slowly to collect his thoughts. It was too much too soon. He couldn't say that. He kept moving his fist as he looked up at Akiefa with wide eyes, choosing his words carefully. "Isn't... Isn't it kind of big, oniisan? I... can barely fit it in my mouth..."

Akiefa grinned, and Ryou knew he'd picked his words well.

"You'd be surprised what can fit up there when you're slow and careful." His thumb stroked across Ryou's glistening lips. "We have all month. I won't rush you. I want you to enjoy it. You'll like it more if you're relaxed."

A genuinely grateful smile tugged at one corner of Ryou's mouth. Even if Akiefa was only playing a role, at least he'd decided to make it a nice role. "Thank you, oniisan." He felt a light pressure on the back of his head and took the cue to keep sucking. 

He sucked until his cheeks hurt. Until he thought he heard Akiefa approaching climax. He squeezed his eyes shut, wrestling with the idea of swallowing cum. Of having it in his mouth. He thought he could do it, until the first shot hit his tongue. He pulled back abruptly and took the last of it on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" A chuckle tinged Akiefa's voice.

With nowhere else to go, Ryou spit the creamy fluid in his hands. "I'm sorry. The taste startled me."

Akiefa caressed the back of Ryou's skull as he placed a kiss on top of it. The kiss slid into nuzzle as Akiefa smelled Ryou's hair. "You are the cutest." He straightened up. "Why don't you clean up a bit?"

Ryou was all too happy to comply. Barely remembering the cameras enough to awkwardly cup one hand in front of his private parts, he scurried to the bathroom. He heard Akiefa in the hall, shouting something in Arabic, but the only thing he picked up was Kek's name. After that, the sound of the shower drowned out the rest.


End file.
